Messy
by Kate Matty
Summary: Harry and Draco find a better use for chocolate


**Author:** Kate Matty  
><strong>Title:<strong> Messy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Food fetish, I guess. Oh, and sexing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry and Draco find a better use for chocolate cake batter 

"Honey, I'm ho- gah!" Harry yelped as he stepped through the floo into his kitchen and immediately shrank back against the scene that greeted him. All draws were flung open, the contents strewn across the counters and floors, and the whole room had a vague smell of smoke.

"Draco?" Harry yelled in sudden alarm. "Draco, where are you?"

"I'm here, Harry." A sheepish voice muttered from the doorway where Draco stood, biting his lip and staring at Harry worriedly. Relieved to see his lover alive and well, Harry now waved his arms frantically at the state of the kitchen. "We've been robbed!" he exclaimed.

Draco swallowed. "Er, no we haven't."

Harry gaped at his boyfriend. "What? Of course we have, just _look_ at…" Harry stopped and cocked his head curiously at Draco's appearance. Draco's usually flawless hair was a tousled mop, and had what appeared to chocolate stuck in one or two alabaster strands. His ridiculously expensive clothes were splattered with a variety of messes, and a tiny daub of flour rested on the very tip of Draco's pale, pointed nose.

"Draco…" Harry began, his voice heavy with dread. "Have you been… _cooking_?"

Draco shrugged guiltily, confirming Harry's fears.

Harry gingerly placed an arm around Draco's shoulder. "Where is… _it?_" Harry asked, trying very hard not to imagine whatever unholy concoction his pureblood boyfriend had managed to produce with only a muggle kitchen at his disposal.

Draco pointed miserably to a charred, deformed abomination, which appeared to be oozing thick bubbly brown fluid onto the marble counter. Harry inched cautiously towards the monstrosity, sniffing tentatively. Among the various odors the grotesque lump had to offer, Harry detected the sweet smell of chocolate.

"Draco," Harry asked his boyfriend gently "were you trying to bake me a cake?"

Draco's usually pale face went bright red as he stared miserably at the oozing heap of chocolaty failure. "I don't understand," he mumbled. "I did _everything_ that stupid muggle book said! But then it told me to 'pre-heat' the oven, but I couldn't figure out _how_ so I… I used _incendio_ and… well…" Draco trailed off, glancing guiltily around the ruins of the once-spotless kitchen. "I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday…" Draco cast his eyes downwards and Harry softened. Draco looked like a kitten who had bought his master a dead bird, only to be scolded for ruining the rug.

"It's fine, Draco, really." Harry soothed.

"It's awful." Draco mumbled, glaring resentfully at the smoldering chocolate wreck.

Harry was about to attempt another feeble compliment when he spotted the bowl on the counter next to the ruined cake. "Hey, what's this?" Harry asked, picking it up and sniffing it tentatively. It smelt like chocolate, Harry realized, dipping his finger in and licking cautiously. He hummed in satisfaction. "Mm, Draco, this is _really_ good." Harry dipped his finger in again, sucking away the sweet brown cake batter with delight.

Draco sighed. "You don't have to be nice, Harry."

"No, really!" Harry said earnestly. "Here, try it." Harry dipped his finger in the batter and aimed it towards Draco's mouth.

"Ew, Harry no, there's raw eggs in… mm…" Draco's protests were silenced as Harry's finger pushed past his lips and into his mouth. "Oh, that is good…" Draco sucked harder, moving his tongue around Harry's digit to lick away all traces of the delicious chocolate batter.

"See? I told you." Harry hummed low in his throat as Draco's tiny kitten licks teased the tip of his finger, sending shocks throughout his body. Harry's cock gave a definite twitch of interest as he dipped the fingers of his other hand into the batter, scooping up a liberal dollop of the sticky treat and bringing it to Draco's face. "Have some more."

"Huh? Ugh, Harry that's too much – augh!" Draco yelped in protest as Harry's coated fingers missed his mouth and instead smeared the chocolate along his face and neck. "Harr-reee!" Draco whined, wincing at the feeling of cold gloop on his skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Harry purred, not sounding sorry at all, the git. "How clumsy of me. Please," he leaned forwards, so that his lips were a hair's breadth away from Draco's neck. "allow me…"

"Oh!" Draco yipped as Harry's tongue shot out to dart along his neck, lapping away the chocolatey mixture. Draco's heart started pounding as Harry suckled his way up to his jaw, kissing and licking at the side of Draco's face. By the time Harry _finally_ reached his mouth, Draco was as hard as a rock.

"Harry," Draco whimpered, rocking his hips against his lover, pleased when he met a solid erection that matched his own.

"Mm, yeah," Harry's hands were in the batter again, not bothering with pretense as he deliberately and very messily smeared a generous helping of chocolate along Draco's throat and proceeded to do an even messier job of licking it away.

"Gah! Harry, you'll ruin my robes!" Draco protested, even as his cock jumped excitedly at the sudden chocolatey onslaught.

"Already ruined." Harry answered shortly, bending forwards to lap at the mess he had created, managing to get more of it on his own face than in his mouth.

"Harry, you'll ruin yours too," Draco watched as a thick dollop of chocolate dropped onto Harry's best set of Auror's robes.

"I don't _care_, Draco," Harry groaned into Draco's neck.

"But…" Draco gasped, trying desperately to cling to common sense as Harry's roaming tongue threatened to drive him to insanity.

"Draco," Harry growled, pressing his cock demandingly against Draco's body. "_Shut up_."

Draco moaned in compliance, spreading his legs wide to give Harry everything he had to offer. "That's it, Draco, just go with it." Harry encouraged, hastily unbuttoning Draco's soiled garments to gain access to the smooth porcelain skin underneath. Harry paused to admire his lover's pale, flawless chest before bringing the rim of the mixing bowl to Draco's nipple and upending half the contents.

"Fuck!" Harry and Draco swore simultaneously, Draco at the sudden shock of cool batter on his skin, and Harry from the sight of his lover's body coated in rich, decadent chocolate. Harry only managed to control himself for a moment before he was bending forwards and licking enthusiastically at Draco's besmeared chest. Draco's head fell back, his hips canting madly in a silent plea for Harry to remove his lower garments. With some considerable effort and a great deal of mess, Harry managed to divest them both of their clothing so that they could writhe, sticky and naked on the kitchen floor.

"Oh yeah," Harry panted, rubbing his body against Draco's and reveling in the sensation of slick, chocolatey goodness sliding wetly between them. "God, Draco, this is so fucking hot."

Draco could only nod furiously in between labored breaths. Harry had utterly sullied him and their kitchen floor, and Draco was shocked with how much he was loving it. The freedom that came with wallowing with his lover in a sweet, sticky mess was intoxicating. His cock felt hot and heavy against his belly, and as Harry slid against him, Draco cried shrilly "Harry, please!"

"Oh _yes_, Draco!" Harry hissed, his arousal flaring as he realized his lover was enjoying their debauchery as much as he was. With newfound enthusiasm, Harry hoisted Draco's legs over his shoulders and started toying with Draco's entrance.

Draco mewled plaintively as Harry dipped his finger teasingly into his hole. "Harry, hurry up!" he whimpered. "I can't_stand_ it!"

Harry quickly drove two fingers deep into Draco's passage and started scissoring them with haste. Draco screamed, in pleasure Harry was sure, judging by the way Draco was rocking wantonly against his hand, or by the clear beads of precome Draco was leaking into the chocolate on his belly. Harry couldn't resist – he bent forwards and lapped at the head of Draco's cock, savoring the flavors of chocolate and _Draco_.

"Fuck, Draco, I have to be inside you," Harry rasped quite suddenly, pulling away and lining himself up against Draco's hole.

"Yes, Harr-_reee!_" Draco squealed as Harry entered him with one brutal thrust. Harry barely allowed his lover a moment to adjust to his girth before setting up a furious pace. He'd not bothered with a lubrication spell, but thanks to the sticky chocolate, they were still able to move slickly within one another. For reasons that Harry couldn't explain, this thought only served to heighten his arousal. Harry moaned as a sharp jolt of pleasure bought him dangerously close to the edge.

"Draco, I'm not going to last." Harry grunted, sounding both delighted and apologetic about it as he fell forwards onto his elbows and hammered into Draco with all the power his hips could give.

"Me too," Draco gasped, his head spinning with heat and arousal and the overwhelming scents of sex and chocolate. He snaked a sticky hand between their stained bodies and started tugging on his own erection. "Just do it, Harry."

Harry groaned his thanks into Draco's neck and quickly increased his pace. "Ah, uh, ohfuck_Draco_you'resofucking_uh_hot," Harry gibbered, his tempo becoming erratic, a sure warning sign that orgasm was imminent. Draco bit his lip and wanked himself furiously, determined not to be left high and dry.

Harry rammed his hips into Draco as hard as he could, his face contorting as his balls started to tingle with release. _Just a little more,_ Harry thought, grinding with abandon against Draco's arse.

"For Gods sake, Harry, fuck me!" Draco all but shrieked, as he felt Harry start to pulse inside him. Harry cried out in pleasure as his orgasm overtook him, jabbing his hips as hard as he possibly could to drag Draco down with him. As wet warmth erupted inside Draco's passage, Harry's last thrust nailed his prostate and Draco screamed in pure pleasure. Hot, white fluid spilled between their chocolate-coated bodies, two sinfully delicious delicacies mingling in an exquisite mess.

As Draco lay back and tried to catch his breath, Harry couldn't resist slipping down his lovers body to lap away _both_ the sticky treats that coated his pale torso.

When Harry had licked away his fill, pale fingers wove themselves into his jet-black locks, tugging lightly and making him look up into the smiling face of his lover.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."


End file.
